


guilty pleasure

by bukkunkun



Series: drop the b [6]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Shame kink, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: Shooting in Prague was fun.Learning to ad-lib is difficult, but Tom has a coach that will help him.





	guilty pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> > the most meta thing in the world is that i have a jaketom wip where they're roleplaying beckpeter and a beckpeter wip where i'm writing it as jaketom
>> 
>> — 🔮 spookkun, MSc @ JAKETOM HOURS🕷 (@trickscd) [September 3, 2019](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/1168713397195567104?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> i started writing this at the same time as fires and liars and let me tell you fires and liars awakened something in me. anyway it's 12:30 in the morning and i'd been awake since 4:30am yesterday i don't know why i do this to myself
> 
> based on the cobra starship song guilty pleasure.
> 
> there's a reason why i didn't tag this as beckpeter because i know that while all jaketoms are beckpeters, not all beckpeters are jaketoms and i respect that.

It was one thing to hear praise from people about your performance in a role you’ve always wanted since a child, and an entirely different thing when it came from your longtime idol-slash-coworoker-slash-not boyfriend buddy with benefits. 

“Cut!” Watts called into his megaphone, and Tom watched Quentin Beck melt away into Jake’s goofy smile at him. Tom gave him a wide grin, straightening up from his slouch to watch as the rest of the set came to life around them, stage crew getting to work on the lights and props around them. 

“Y’know, for a hot minute I really thought you were gonna cry.” Jake said, bumping his and Tom’s shoulders together, and the younger man laughed. “Like, holy shit. You really made me think I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to Peter Parker.”

“Aw, Jake, we’re off camera.” Tom blew him a raspberry, and the man laughed, poking him in the nose. 

“I _ mean _ it!” he said, and Tom blinked at him as Jake gave him a little wink before he leaned forward to whisper in Tom’s ear. The brunet blinked at him confusedly for a moment, but leaned forward to listen to him. 

“For a hot minute, I thought I was some dirty old man fucking a cute little high school kid.” 

Tom spluttered, bursting out laughing as Jake snickered into his hand, and Tom could see Zendaya and Jacob leering at them from off-set. He blew them a raspberry as Jake gave them a little wave, and Zendaya flipped them both off while Jacob signed a cute little ‘love you’. Tom flipped Zendaya off as Jake laughed into his hand again, and he bumped their shoulders together.

“I don’t think that’s a no from you, is it?”

“What do you mean?” Tom asked, and Jake shrugged easily, but Tom knew the air between them had changed. There was something _ charged _in the way Jake asked him a simple little question, and he swallowed anxiously. 

“You’re really gonna make me spell it out for you?” Jake asked, and Tom jumped when he felt Jake’s arm snake around his waist. “Peter, come to bed with me.” He whispered into Tom’s ear, and he felt a rush of white-hot _ heat _ surge under his skin, setting his blood on fire. 

“I-I…”

Jake pulled away from him, shrugging as he took a swig of his beer—almost empty now. “You know what to say to get me off your back.” He said, as the staff cleared the area, and he grinned into the rim of his bottle. 

Tom knew—oh, _ god _ he knew, and he was being unreasonably emotional at the thought of Jake always offering him a way out—an option to tap out of anything he’d initiated, as if ashamed of even bringing it up in the first place. 

“Places! Let’s try that again.” Watts said, and Jake raised an eyebrow at Tom as he handed the glasses back to him.

“Sure thing, Mr. Beck.” Tom said out loud because he was still reeling over the fact that Jake proposed _ that _ and that every time he thought about the fact he and Jake were intimate together, his mind shut the hell down. 

That earned him laughter from around the set, and Watts gave him a wink.

“Now _ that’s _ method acting.” He said, and Jake laughed into his hand as he pressed EDITH into Tom’s hands. “Keep it up, Tom!”

“Yeah, keep it up.” Jake said, and Tom kicked at him from under the table. “Method acting. Is that what they call it these days.”

* * *

Eventually they got the bar scene done. The scene after that was scheduled for tomorrow, so it was time for them to pack up for the night. Tom yawned, stretching languorously as the set began to close down, and he smiled as he felt Jake’s warm hand clap his back in congratulations as the rest of the crew thanked each other for the day. Tom was content with sitting back in his seat with a heavy sigh, finally feeling the weight of his costume on his back as he gratefully accepted a water bottle from Harry. 

He sipped at his water as he watched Jake get up from his seat, reading a few cards in his hands with an intent look on his face, and he smiled dreamily into his straw. He got up, despite the meagre protest his aching joints made, and sauntered over to Jake, who had turned away to talk to a staff member about something with a little smile on his face. Tom set his bottle down on the bar and waited for Jake to finish his conversation, and when the man turned to look at him, he had a mischievous little grin on his lips. 

Tom swallowed anxiously. This was starting to be a pattern, he realised. 

“So I got in a good word with some of the guys, they said we could stay a bit longer to get some rehearsals in.” He said. 

“Rehearsals.” Tom echoed, and Jake nodded, clapping his hand over Tom’s shoulder as his grin widened. 

“Yeah, you know me. Big theatre guy, I’m gonna need some practice in before the big Mysterio speech, y’know?” He said, “Wanna help me out?” 

Tom blinked at him owlishly, and Jake gave him a little shrug, leaning close to him. 

“I thought maybe we could have a little fun, Spider-Man. Try something new.” Jake murmured, and finally the ball dropped in Tom’s head, and he nodded jerkily, looking every inch the nervous, jittery teenager he’d been cast to be. Jake smiled at him fondly, ruffling his hair as he pulled away. “Promise I’ll have you back in your room at a reasonable time.”

“My parents are dead, Mr. Beck.” Tom chuckled behind his hand, and Jake’s grin widened. “Mr. Stark, too. I’m all alone without you.”

“God, you’re laying it on a little thick, don’t you think?” Jake laughed, and Tom burst out laughing, too, the both of them leaning on each other as the set began to clear out. They eventually fell quiet, settling into a comfortable silence as the two of them were left alone on set. 

“Is everyone gone?” Tom asked, as Jake pulled away from him to head to his chair, rooting around his bag intently. “Jake?”

“Yeah, yeah, everyone’s gone.” He replied, looking at Tom over his shoulder with a reassuring little grin. Tom smiled back at him warmly as Jake pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom from his bag, and the younger man’s grin widened. 

“You’ve, uh, really prepared for this, huh.” He said, but caught the bottle when Jake threw it over. 

“Nice catch, Spider-Man.” Jake chuckled fondly, walking over to him, and he leaned down to kiss Tom deeply, swallowing Tom’s fond laughter between their lips, and the younger man’s hands stroked up Jake’s armoured shoulders to grasp at the warm cloak. They parted for air with Jake’s hands holding Tom’s waist, and Tom smiled dopily up at Jake. The older man smiled back down at him with a fondness that made Tom’s heart ache, and he couldn’t help but sigh happily when Jake cupped his cheek in his hand tenderly, stroking at his cheekbone with a tenderness that Tom would cherish forever, if he could. 

“I’d been thinking about this for a while now, sorry.” He said quietly, and Tom’s breath caught in his throat when he saw how… _ unsure _ Jake looked. He looked _ ashamed, _almost, to be admitting that. Jake bit his lip, and he straightened up, pulling away from Tom to rub his arm awkwardly. “Uh… sorry, is that weird?”

Tom watched him—watched the way nerves crawled over Jake’s face, his smooth, confident facade completely disappearing when his insecurities suddenly took hold, and Tom smiled at him fondly, shaking his head as he stepped forward into Jake’s space, holding him by his cape with a fond little smile on his face.

“It’s not weird at all.” He replied reassuringly. “At least, to _ me _it isn’t. Isn’t that what matters?”

Jake blinked at him owlishly as Tom got up on tiptoes to kiss him, softly, just a brush of his lips against Jake’s, and smiled at him. 

“I’m into it too.” He said, “We should really talk about what we’re into and what we’re not into, huh.” 

Jake laughed breathlessly, but Tom could hear the sheer relief that fled his lungs, and his smile widened. 

God, it definitely was _ something _ to make Jake feel like that. It sent a rush of affection through Tom’s heart to see Jake feel so _ safe _around him, and sometimes, he could let himself think that maybe Jake only felt like that around him. Sometimes, he could entertain the notion that maybe Jake could see him the way Tom did, that he could feel the same way Tom did. 

Wishful thinking, probably, but Tom was his friend, too. At the very least, if he couldn’t be a good lover, he would be the best friend Jake could ever have.

(No, he wasn’t slightly jealous of what Jake had with Ryan Reynolds. He was fine, Jake could have other friends he had ridiculous amounts of fun with, smile so happily like that, and—

Yeah, okay, Tom was a _ little _ jealous of what Jake and Ryan had during _ Life. _ Maybe he could have the same with him during _ Far From Home. _ Or more. More would be nice.)

“Yeah, we should.” He said, leaning down to press his forehead against Tom’s, and sighed. “Are you okay with this?”

“More than okay, Mr. Beck.” Tom replied smoothly, and he didn’t miss the way Jake seemed to _ tremble _ at the sound of Tom’s Peter voice, breathier and softer than he normally spoke it. He wrapped his arms around the back of Jake’s neck in a slow, sensual slide, and Jake sighed, his hands coming down to rest on Tom’s waist in a secure, grounding hold. “I’d do anything you want,” he said, before switching back to his normal voice. “Within reason, and only _ after _we’ve talked about it at length.”

Jake burst out laughing, hugging Tom close as the younger man laughed along with him. Jake buried his face into the crook of Tom’s neck as he laughed, and Tom cuddled closer to him, unmindful of the way his costume armour dug into his skin. 

(The Kevlar was protecting him, anyway. Thank _ god _for functional outfits, he supposed.)

“Thanks, Tom. I mean it.” He murmured, after they calmed down, and he pulled away to look Tom in the eye. “I… I’ve never really been…” He stopped, and he shook his head. “Maybe now’s not the time.”

It can be, Tom wanted to reply, but Jake kissed him, slow and toe-curling, and Tom melted into his arms when Jake pulled him impossibly closer. Tom pulled Jake closer, too, his hands buried in his perfect, perfect hair, and when they parted, Tom tried not to look _ too _excited at the sight of a little strand of saliva connecting their lips together. 

“Let’s just hammer out the details and wing this, huh?” Jake murmured, and Tom nodded dazedly. 

“Method acting.” He replied, and Jake chuckled fondly. 

“Method acting. Ad-libbing. Skills we all gotta learn someday.” 

Jake kissed him again, and Tom tried not to think of what that could mean for the both of them.

That, and he hoped that he wouldn’t accidentally pour out all his feelings on Jake the moment they got to play out their little scene.

* * *

“Mr. Beck, I have a confession to make.” 

Beck looked up from his empty bottle of beer, cocking his head at Peter as the teen absentmindedly traced the rim of his empty glass of lemonade. He cocked his head, resting his chin on his hand as he looked at Peter, smiling softly. 

“What’s up?” He asked, and Peter looked at him with such a kicked-puppy expression on his face, that his smile disappeared. “Peter?”

“I thought you were a goner.” He said, and met the man’s gaze. “Back in the square. I was so worried about you, because of all the stuff you said before you went into the Elemental.”

Beck’s expression softened on him, and he reached out to hug Peter one-armed. “I’m right here now, though.”

“Yeah, but I could’ve lost you!” Peter pressed, looking up at Beck, and he paused, realising how close their faces are to each other. “I… I could’ve lost you.”

“Peter…” Beck sighed fondly, and he pressed their foreheads together. “I told you, sometimes people lose their lives fighting for what’s right. I was willing to do the same for this world, because I couldn’t do that for mine.”

“But what about me?” Peter asked, “I don’t want you to go, Mr. Beck.”

Beck blinked at the teen looking up at him tearily, and Peter shook his head exasperatedly. 

“I—Mr. Beck, I really like you.” He said. “I really, really like you.”

_ (Tom fought the urge to wince. Mission fucking accomplished. Well fucking done, Holland.) _

“I’m not sure what you’re getting at, Peter.” Beck replied smoothly, but his hand was moving forward, cupping the teen’s cheek tenderly, and Peter leaned into the touch with a sigh, desperate, shaking hands clutching at Beck’s much larger one. 

“I like you.” He repeated, a little more meekly this time. “You’re amazing and wonderful, and I wanted to get to know you better.” Peter’s hands balled in Beck’s cloak, and the man nosed at his temple tenderly. “Our talk on the roof was really nice… I wanted more.”

“Well, you have all of me now.” Beck replied, and Peter took his hand, squeezing it gingerly. 

“Not all of you.” He said, fiddling with Beck’s wedding ring, and the man laughed softly. He pulled Peter closer to himself, and the teen gasped when Beck easily pulled him into his lap, holding his left hand in his much larger one, his wedding ring glinting dully in the light around them. 

“I’ll never forget my family, Peter, but I doubt they’d fault me for wanting a new one.” He said, and Peter jolted, jerking away from Beck’s lap to stand up, gaping at him. 

“Not like that!” he shouted, and Beck blinked at him. Peter’s cheeks turned pink, and he looked down at the ground. “Not… not like that. I don’t—I’m not looking for someone like Mr. Stark.” 

Beck continued to simply _ stare. _

“I want—I want something more.” He said, “More than what Mr. Stark and I had, I want—” He struggled with the words to say, but Beck finally smiled at him, taking his hand and pulling him close. “Mr. Beck, I—”

Beck suddenly leaned up and kissed him, and Peter’s eyes widened, gaping at the man as he pulled away from him. 

“We can be more than friends, Peter. More than mentor and student.” He said, lacing their fingers together, and Peter choked back a sob as the man gently pulled him into his lap again. “I know what you want. Let me give it to you.” 

He took his wedding ring off, and Peter’s eyes widened. 

“Mr. Beck?”

He slid his ring onto Peter’s finger, and the teen’s eyes widened. 

“Maybe, if you wanted me, Peter, I wouldn’t say no.” Beck said gently, and Peter’s expression crumbled. 

“Mr. Beck…” He breathed, and leaned in to kiss him deeply. The man sighed contentedly into their kiss, his hand sliding into the small of Peter’s back like it belonged there, and when they parted, Peter took a shaky breath. “Mr. Beck, I wanna have sex with you.”

Suddenly, Beck was gone and Jake was in his place as the man burst out laughing. Tom jerked back away from him, feeling his cheeks burn as Jake buried his face into the crook of Tom’s neck, clinging to him as his laughter rang through the empty studio. 

“Jake!” Tom hissed, mortified. “Shut the hell up!”

“Oh, my god.” Jake calmed down somewhat and pulled away to look at him, only to lose his shit laughing again. Tom huffed, clambering off Jake’s lap in annoyance, and he threw the bottle of lube and the condom back into Jake’s bag with more force than necessary. “W-wait, Tom, I—_pfft._” Jake wheezed, dissolving into even more laughter. 

“_Ha-ha, _ I’m hilarious.” Tom grumbled, crossing his arms, and the man finally managed to calm himself down somewhat, getting up to smile warmly at him. “Oh, _ shut up._”

“Someone needs to work on his role play, huh.” Jake said, making his way over to Tom to peck his petulant pouting lips, and Tom was only human—he couldn’t help but smile slightly at the action. “Y’know what, I’m calling in a yellow light. You remember what to do, right?”

“Yeah…” Tom sighed, but Jake took his chin, lifting it to meet his gaze. The younger man’s eyes widened at the action and stared up at him in wonder. “Jake?”

“Recite it back to me.” He said. “What the yellow light means.”

“Wh-uh—” Tom stammered, but Jake patiently waited for him to form the words. “Yellow. Um. Slow down and reassess.”

“Good boy.” Jake kissed his forehead, and he pulled away, smiling fondly at Tom. “Let’s… uh. Pack this up and go to someone’s room.”

“W-wait,” Tom spluttered. “We’re not—we’re not fooling around anymore?”

“No,” Jake said, wrapping his arm around Tom’s waist to pull him along, carrying his and Tom’s bags with him easily. “I said yellow, not red.”

“But I—I thought you said—”

“Peter,” Jake said with his Beck tone, and Tom immediately fell quiet, looking up at Jake with wide eyes. 

(It was times like these that Jake wished he could take a photograph of what he could see. He didn’t have to stretch his imagination too much to imagine a pair of puppy ears on Tom’s head, perking up straight along with a fluffy little tail, like a sweet puppy eager to please standing to attention. Fuck, what was going on with his goddamn head?)

“We’re going to your hotel room.” Jake said as Beck, caressing Tom’s cheek gently with his fingers. “Might not be that smart to be getting intimate in a place like this, hm?” 

Tom blinked at him slowly. “But we’re alone, Mr. Beck.”

“Yeah, well…” Oh, Jake was back. The man pulled away from Tom, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, but Tom stepped forward to be in his personal space again, shaking his head as he held the man’s shoulders gently. “I changed my mind. I made a mistake.” 

“Oh.” Tom breathed, pursing his lips, and he nodded. “Right. Yeah, that’s totally fine.” He stepped away from Jake, holding his hands at either side of him awkwardly, suddenly unsure of what to do. The older man chuckled fondly, and took Tom’s hands to squeeze them reassuringly. 

“I _ mean,_” Jake said, “Maybe we shouldn’t be having sex on set and in costume, don’t you think?”

Tom paused for a moment, and began to snicker. Jake shook his head, smiling as he reached out to ruffle Tom’s hair. 

“Go on, say it.”

“You stupid, perverted old man,” Tom laughed, and leaned up to kiss him. Jake kissed him back, holding Tom’s head in a grounding hold, and when they parted, Tom pressed their foreheads together. “You’re right, Mr. Beck.” He murmured quietly. “Let’s take this back to my hotel room.”

* * *

“C’mon in, Mr. Beck.” Tom said, grinning widely as he pulled Jake further into his room by the man’s wrist, already giddy, and the man laughed fondly behind him, shaking his head. By then, they had already changed into their street clothes, but Jake was amused to find that Tom frequently dressed like Peter anyway. Probably part of the method acting, he supposed, but he didn’t have the time to dwell on it when Tom shoved him back onto the bed with a delighted leer. The older man managed to sit upright, laughing when Tom pouted at his apparent inability to throw Jake around the way Peter would absolutely be able to do to Beck.

“Whoa, slow down there, kid!” Jake laughed, but Tom climbed onto his lap, kissing him deeply to mold his lips against Jake’s smiling ones, and the man hummed pleasantly, kissing him back as he ran his hands up the curve of Tom’s back. They parted for air, Tom looking down at Jake with glittering eyes, and the older man brushed his fingers against Tom’s cheek tenderly. “Look at you.” He breathed, and Tom sighed, leaning into Jake’s touch, and for a moment, Jake could almost pretend that that wasn’t acting.

(It wasn’t, but Tom would keep that secret to himself until he couldn’t hide it anymore.)

“Mr. Beck,” Tom said softly, “I wanna suck your dick.”

He pressed his lips against Jake’s fingers as he rolled his hips down against Jake’s, teasingly coaxing his arousal to grow, and the man grinned up at Tom. 

“Ooh, where’d we pick this up?” He chuckled, but he was already parting his legs. Tom gave him a little wink, slipping off his lap to move down to the ground, kneeling on soft carpet to look up at him with wide, puppy-like eyes. “I thought you were a sweet little teenager who doesn’t fuck, Peter.”

“Teens fuck all the time, Mr. Beck.” Tom said sweetly, his voice an innocent lilt as he reached for the fly of Jake’s jeans, pouting when Jake batted at his hands to keep them away from it. “Oh, _ c’mon. _Please, let me at it.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve been fucking around, sweetheart?” Jake cocked an eyebrow at him, and Tom caught on to what he was implying, if he judged that mischievous little glint in Tom’s eyes right. 

“No, I swear I haven’t.” Tom replied, leaning forward to nuzzle at Jake’s crotch with his cheek, and the older man hissed through his teeth, his hands balling into fists in the sheets. His cock twitched in interest against Tom’s warm cheek, and it didn’t take long for him to get completely hard, especially with the way Tom turned his head to mouth at his erection, moaning happily at the scent of Jake’s arousal through the tent in his jeans. 

“Sure doesn’t look like it.” Jake managed, and Tom pouted up at him, shaking his head as he snatched his hands out to deftly undo Jake’s fly. “Hey!”

“Well, I might have fooled around a little…” Tom mumbled, but he was fishing out Jake’s straining erection anyway, and holy _ shit _ Jake could swear the younger man was _ salivating. _

“Oh, my god. You’re totally gagging for it.” He grunted, and he buried his fingers into Tom’s hair, relishing the soft moan he got from the brunet as he balled his hand into a loose fist, tugging on his hair lightly. He hesitated for a moment after that, and shook his head. “This okay, Tom?”

“Super okay. More than okay.” Tom said, visibly straining not to just swallow Jake whole, and he looked up at him with a little annoyed look on his face. “I’m not made of glass, Jake. You can pull harder.”

“Holy fuck.” The other man breathed, and Tom’s lips curled up into a smirk.

“In fact, if you hurt me, Jake, it’s because I let you.” He said, and Jake took a shuddering breath as Tom pressed his head against Jake’s palm. “Now tug on it, Mr. Beck. Show me how you want it.”

“God, you’re such a slut.” Jake couldn’t quite believe he was already breathless, his dick already hard and leaking. “Who else did you fuck, huh? Did your classmates pass you around like the call boy they say you are?”

Tom shivered pleasantly at the snap of Jake’s voice as the questions rolled off his tongue, and he shook his head—or, at least, tried to, trapped in Jake’s firm grip as the man pulled him back away from his cock. The brunet whined in protest, but his hands remained on Jake’s thighs, holding them open obediently. 

“Nnh, Mr. Beck…” Tom panted, “That feels really, really good…”

“Answer me, Peter.” Jake said, “Or I won’t let you get a taste.”

“N-no one! I-I didn’t—I didn’t fuck them, I swear,” Tom panted, “Please, I—it was just some toys, please, I—” He pleaded, squirming as Jake tugged on his hair again, whining as the older man moved his leg to press his foot against Tom’s own straining erection, tenting his jeans obscenely. Tom’s voice broke off into a whine, arching his back as Jake ground his toe against his cock, squeezing his fist hard to tug on his hair. “Oh, my _ god. Oh my god, _ Mr. Beck, I’m—_oh, don’t stop._”

“Peter, answer my question properly.” Jake was surprised at how even his tone was, watching Tom’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed nervously, his breath hitching in his throat when the younger man’s hips subconsciously rutted against his leg. 

“I-I practiced with toys.” Tom replied, “I just… I just wanted to know what it’s like. Sucking dick.” He peered at Jake with pleading eyes. “Please, Mr. Beck, it’s only ever been you.”

Somehow, in the back of Jake’s mind, it sounded like Tom telling Jake that it had always been him.

(In some way, Tom did mean that. It had always been Jake. He always wore Jake’s name around his heart like a mark of ownership that he could never bring himself to get rid of, and it would kill him to admit that to Jake right now. Or ever.)

“It had better be.” Jake replied, surprised at how steady his voice still was, despite the odd revelation in his head. He let go of Tom, grinning slightly when the younger man choked back a gasp, shooting forward to nuzzle his cock again. Jake threw his head back with a pleased hiss, feeling Tom’s lips move up from the root to the tip in gentle little butterfly kisses that he knew would drive him to wild desperate arousal just like how he could do the same to Tom with a bit of hair pulling and shame kink. 

They were perfect for each other, in hindsight. So attuned to each other that they just somehow _ knew _ exactly what to do, and Jake didn’t know what to do with that information, either.

So for now, he ignored it, nodding at Tom when the younger man looked at him pleadingly. 

“I think you deserve a reward.” He said, and Tom gleefully dived down to take the head of Jake’s cock into his mouth, humming happily as he sucked the leaking precum clean. Jake let out a loud groan, throwing his head back as that maddening wet heat surrounded him, his hips jerking shallowly to thrust his cock into Tom’s mouth. 

The last time they tried this back in Venice, Tom had ended up choking somewhat, but now, he’d had more practice. On and off the actual dick in his mouth. 

When Zendaya dared him to fellate the popsicle, Jake had the sinking feeling that Tom was telling her all about the sex they were having. The stone-cold look she gave him and the knowing smirk after Jake turned bright fucking _ tomato red _ was enough evidence to tell him exactly that.

Man, _ fuck _ Zendaya Coleman, actually. The goddamn sneaky genius.

But back to the matter at hand, as Jake’s thoughts were ripped back to the present when he felt Tom’s lips against his crotch, and his head jerked down to realise that Tom had swallowed him down completely. His eyes widened, and his hand reached down to grip the younger man by his hair, earning him a groan that he felt reverberate in Tom’s mouth and right onto his dick, shooting pleasure up his spine as it went ramrod straight. Jake gasped as his grip tightened on Tom’s head, but he yanked him off his dick quickly enough, looking panicked as he looked Tom over. 

“Holy _ shit, _I forgot to establish safewords while mouths are full.”

“And I’ll make you _ wish _you’ll need them if I don’t get that cock in my mouth right now.” Tom snapped, and Jake blinked at him owlishly, watching as the younger man crossed his arms, glowering up at Jake. 

“T-Tom, I—”

“I can handle it, Jake.” Tom said. “Plus, I know you’re ticklish. I can make you stop with or without a safeword, I promise.” He smirked at him, those distracting, pink swollen lips curling up into a smirk that Jake absolutely _ adored, _ and the older man swallowed nervously. “Now I’m going to get back to sucking you off, because you need a reward for getting me extremely turned on with just your words.” 

“Just who is the dom here, exactly?” Jake laughed breathlessly, letting Tom’s hair go, but Tom just gave him a wink as he went down on him again. Jake winced, gasping again as he leaned over Tom’s head, groaning helplessly as he felt Tom’s mouth cover him again, his throat spasming around his cock in such a delicious, _ hot _ way that it was driving him insane. “Oh, _ fuck. _Peter. Baby, your mouth.”

Tom pulled away from his crotch slightly, mouth still full of dick to smile up at him.

“_Lohhb your dihg, Mihher Behg._” He said around Jake’s dick stuffed into his mouth, and Jake could feel his orgasm very quickly approaching. Tom hummed pleasantly as he saw Jake’s expression crumble, smile widening as he sucked Jake back in again, swallowing up his precum delightedly. 

“Oh, my _ god. _ ” Jake groaned, leaning back on the bed. “Peter. Oh, baby. That’s it—god, you’re—_nngh—_such a good little slut.”

It was Tom’s turn to moan, squirming helplessly as he rutted against Jake’s leg, humping it desperately as he sucked on Jake harder. The older man squeezed his eyes shut as he reached down for Tom’s head, but this time it was to hold him still, thrusting shallowly into the younger man’s mouth. Jake couldn’t tear his gaze away from the blissed out expression on Tom’s face as he fucked into Tom’s mouth gently, and when he began to totter over the edge, he thumbed at the tears rolling down Tom’s cheeks. 

“P-Peter, Peter, baby, I’m so close—”

Tom nodded desperately, and that was it for Jake. He came with a groan, his cum flooding Tom’s mouth so much that some of it spilled out the corner of his lips, much to the younger man’s dismay. He swallowed it all up, sucking Jake dry as the man collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily as his body shivered from all the aftershocks of his orgasm. When he grew oversensitive, he whined, kicking at Tom gingerly as he sat up, and when the younger man didn’t let up, he yanked Tom off his dick with a fist in his hair. 

Jake’s eyes widened at the sight of Tom—jaw slack but his lips were curled up in a dazed grin. They glistened with spit and Jake’s cum, and while the man knew it would take him a while to get hard again, his cock still twitched in interest when he watched Tom lick his lips clean in a slow, lascivious swipe of his tongue over the mess on his lips. 

“Holy shit.” Jake breathed, and Tom gave him a wink. 

“You taste really, really good, Mr. Beck.” Tom said. “I can’t get enough.”

Jake winced, feeling his arousal spike at Tom’s words, and the younger man’s grin widened. 

“S-shit. Tom, wait, you okay?” Jake stammered, “Did you—did you get off?”

“Yeah, I did.” Tom pulled himself up onto his feet, and Jake’s eyes widened when he realised his fly was undone, and his own spent cock out in the open. “I got myself off sucking you off.” He said, leaning forward to kiss Jake deeply, swallowing the man’s moan between their lips with a smile. Jake kissed him back, relishing Tom’s pleased hum as he threaded his fingers through his hair again, and when they parted, Jake tugged at Tom’s hair experimentally. The brunet looked pleased as punch, smiling wide, and Jake grinned slightly. 

“That’s good.” Jake said, letting Tom go, and his eyes widened as Tom turned to walk away from him, standing by the wall across his bed. He pressed his palms flat against the wall, and wiggled his ass at the older man teasingly as he peered at Jake over his shoulder. “Wh—Tom?”

“Night’s still pretty young, Mr. Beck.” He said, “Don’t tell me you’re already spent?”

Jake laughed helplessly, running his hand through his hair, and Tom smiled back at him, that soft sweet one that always made Jake want to kiss him again. 

So he did, when he got up to head over to Tom to drape himself over his back, kissing him deeply. Tom sighed softly as they parted, and Jake pressed his forehead against Tom’s. 

“Let’s keep going, Jake.” He said softly, “Please?”

“Sure thing, Peter.” Jake replied, and Tom shivered in delight. “Now, let’s see what I can do to you, you insatiable horny teenager.”

“Mm, you love it.”

* * *

There were two tied condoms on the ground by the bin. 

Jake had tossed them there blindly while Tom was all over him, kissing him senseless as they had sex again and again, and right now, Jake had Tom underneath him on his stomach, legs spread wide with Jake’s hands on them in a bruising grip. Tom’s face was buried in the pillow as he whimpered with every thrust Jake drove into him, his voice breaking into a staccato of ‘ah-ah-ah’s. 

“M—Mr. Beck,” He gasped, turning his head to look at Jake, “I-I’m so close, p-please, please, Mr. Beck, I’ve been so good—”

“C’mon, Peter, just hold on a little more,” Jake panted, driving harder into Tom, tearing out a squeak of alarm from his throat as he began aiming for Tom’s prostate again. “_Fuck, _ baby, you’re getting tight again.”

“Mr. Beck!” Tom gasped, “A-ah—_ahh—_”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and the two men froze completely. Tom jerked his head up to look at Jake over his shoulder in alarm, and the man swallowed nervously. 

“_What the fuck?_” Tom mouthed at him. Jake shook his head, unsure of what to answer.

“_Hey, it’s me._” Zendaya’s voice floated in from outside, and they jolted. “_I was just wonderin’ if you had Tom over, he’s not answering our group calls so I was wondering if you were keeping him busy or something._”

“O-oh, I, uh,” Jake stammered, “Yeah! Yeah, he’s… uh. He’s… here?”

Tom looked at him with wide eyes, incredulous as Jake winced, and he gave Tom an apologetic little smile, shrugging slightly. Tom sighed exasperatedly, and buried his face in the pillows, still unmindful that Jake was still very much buried inside him right now. 

“_So what’s he up to?_” Zendaya asked. 

“He’s—uh—he’s asleep.” Jake called back. There was a moment of silence, Jake and Tom holding their breaths in nervous worry as it stretched on, until Zendaya spoke again.

“_Okay, cool. G’night, Jake._”

The two of them shared relieved sighs, and Tom laughed softly into the pillow. 

“Goodnight, Z!” 

Tom smiled up at Jake as the man laughed fondly, shaking his head, and Tom kissed Jake’s nose reassuringly.

“Glad that’s sorted out.” He murmured—

“_By the way. This is Tom’s room. Just thought you guys wanted to know that._” Zendaya said, and their blood froze in their veins. “_Don’t keep him up for too long, Jake. We’ve still got a shoot tomorrow._”

They finally heard her footsteps fade away, and Jake and Tom blinked at each other incredulously.

“Oh, my god.” Tom grumbled, running his hand down his face. “She’s gonna kick my ass.”

“Not if she kicks mine first.” Jake replied, and they fell quiet. 

“Oh, we’re _ fucked._” They said simultaneously, and the both of them burst out laughing. 

“Can we still have sex like this?” Jake chuckled, pulling out of Tom, but he jolted when Tom turned around so he was on his back, and his eyes widened when he realised the younger man was looking up at him with hooded eyes, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck. “Uh, Tom?”

“Oh, no, Mr. Beck. Now MJ can’t find me. Who’s gonna come save me?” Tom said, pulling Jake in for a kiss, and the man could feel his grin against his lips. “I’m all yours to ravish, Mr. Beck. Whatever shall I do?”

“Tom, you really need to work on your role play skills.” Jake laughed into their kiss, and Tom nipped at his lips. 

“I’m too far gone to be embarrassed about having sex right now, Jake. Make the most of it.” He mumbled. “Now get back inside me so there’s _ three _condoms we have to worry about tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, sir.” Jake replied, and did exactly as he was told.

**Author's Note:**

> > I’ve updated this moment because I’ve lost control of my life <https://t.co/DTtsqZR5sw>
>> 
>> — 🔮 spookkun, MSc @ JAKETOM HOURS🕷 (@trickscd) [September 17, 2019](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/1173950013845590016?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> this moment has all the jaketoms i look back on to feel happy.
> 
> anyway thank you ffh gag reel i'm being fed so goddamn well


End file.
